Talk:Joyful Graveyard/@comment-110.174.101.121-20150402183829/@comment-27.33.26.122-20150403100459
will be pretty hard because the first one is 3x decapa with 6,500 ublockable damage each, so it will be 19500. How about killing them using normal ways in 3 rounds? Now taking account of their defence, which is 45,000, it is quite a hurdle to pass through since you will need high damages to injure them. Their HP is a little above 50,000, and if you divide it by 3, it will be approximately around 14,000. Therefore, you will need to deal 59,000 damage, rounded up to 60,000 damage each round in order to kill them without wasting a single round. It is quite an impossible feat to achieve with grinding team. IF you really want to grind at least you need 20,000 HP, but then it will be hard to survive the second round which deals you 100% HP damage altogether and it is quite impossible to kill at least one of them with grinding team as you have extremely low attack. In addition, while you managed to gain 20,000 HP, it is quie likely that you might use dragons with considerably low recovery rate, so you won't be able to survive the second stage. God race members are recommended as they may achieve approximately 4000 HP with moderate amount of recovery, especially Odin, but in this case, his active skills will be rendered useless as you will tend to keep max HP at all times. Additionally, even if you managed to use many gods members raced, their amount of HP will probably still below satisfactory lines. Taking a bit of calculations, to keep you alive, it is better to keep your recovery level above your HP divided by ten. Thus, you will need approximately 2,200 heart to allow you to recover your HP with 10 heart runestones or more, which are quite an ordeal to have to keep more than 10 heart stones every rounds. Taking account of Idun's leader skills which allows you to recover approximately 6,000 HP per rounds, it still means that you need to recover at least 14,000 HP per rounds and it is proven to be quite hard from all of the experiences gain from playing this game for a few years. Realistically speaking, Wukong Idun team usually inflict 6,000 damage at max per members, which allows you to deal approximately 36,000 damage if you have a good spin. Thus, it may allows you to finish the round in 10 rounds, but it will be impossible for you to achieve 10 heart runestones per rounds quota to stay alive. So you probably need to aim for 3,000 damage per members which require 20 rounds to finish. It is quite impossible to kill them in 20 rounds since you need continuous conditions with lots of heart runestones and attacking runestones. This round may take you more than 30 rounds to finish considering that you use heart converters to stay alive, dealing damage from the possible team members due to lacking of runestones and deal minimum damages. From my point of view, it is quite hard to keep on regenerating those 20,000 HP for 30 rounds or more and staying alive. Therefore, even if you managed to fend off a bit of the damage from 30% poison and stay alive, those high HP will be proven to be an obstacle or disadvantages i would presume because it is near impossible to restore your HP to full health in such a short time between their attacks, taking account of their relatively short CD. I would suggest that you stack few snipers in this stage in order to kill them as fast as you possibly can, but the consequences is that you will not have any heart converters, therefore, mistakes are not tolerable in this team. There are others possibilities to achieve high HP and high recovery as some of the Gods reaced members have unexpectedly high HP and recovery, but most of them are probably originated from soulmasters stage which require you to have high level to keep those team together, such as Odin. Wukong is another example, but it is quite lucratic to have all wukong team. Additionally, the classic grinding team is a combinations of Idun and Wukong. However, idun has extremely low HP, which is around 2,000. Thus, it will decrease to overall HP quite considerably, since you need to cover at least 3,600 HP per members. Moreover, it is extremely hard to find a god raced members with high stats and active skills to convert runestones to heart stones or to deal considerably high damage, such as Dionysius, Gemini or Cancer. Humans raced members may allow you to achieve the required recovery rate that you need, but not the HP that you need to survive round 1. Another grinding team is to combine Odin or any other tumbler members with Idun, but this team will not let you to reduce any damage and it will be even harder for you to survive. From what i can see in this stage, this soulmaster requires you to have high attacks and sniper skills ability. burst may also be possible to use on round 2 and round 5 if you grind through the remaining rounds to restore your own CD. This reckless, hiigh damage inflicting team is the contrasting team of the safe, low damage inflicting team like Wukong + Idun. In conclusion, you will not be able to beat this soulmasters by using Wukong Idun team unless you managed to achieve 20,000 HP with high recovery rate around 2,200. It is impossible for this team to be able to deal 60,000 damage each round since there are no damage amplifier in the team to pass round 1, and you will not be able to survive round 2 due to high HP and low recovery rates since there are no members that can make up those satisfactory stats with good sniping or heart converting abilities. Moreover, it is almost impossible to keep on regenerating your HP to full health each rounds in round 2 since you will require around 9 to 10 runestones each rounds. I'm sorry, i have too much free time in this easter holiday